Still human
by nightwing147
Summary: Be prepared for lot's of action, drama ... and lot's of Astrid x John!
1. Project Transfer Online

**Hey everyone. So … I got addicted to another TV show! The Tomorrow People is awesome and I really hope it gets a second season. Anyhow, I totally ship John and Astrid – Cara annoys me and she is no way near good enough for John – who's just adorable. So I dunno if this is going to be a oneshot or what, only reviews and time (and work) will tell!**

* * *

Project Transfer Online

_Roger glared at the Founder as though he wished he had Superman's laser vision, so he could shatter the man completely. The Founder circled the brothers, like a predator stalking his prey. Jed glanced at Roger frantically, as though he were mentally willing his brother to do something. This was not how the partnership was supposed to end. They were supposed to help people. Human and paranormal. The Founder cleared his throat before speaking in a very low, hushed tone._

"_The human race has experienced a leap of evolution like none has seen before. Even though the new species, us, we have powers; human instinct, what makes us want to live or die, what makes us want to live not simply survive – is still there. We feel emotion, like humans do. We feel love, and heartache, like humans do. So in reality, we are not that different from them. Not really. You guys are brothers – you should know. Homo suprerior we call ourselves. I say we simply use our paranormal, advanced abilities to help others who are less fortunate in evolution. Why are we so selfish if we all want what's best for the human race...and if that means studying a few our own species for the greater good of society." The Founder stared directly into Roger's still eyes, "They so be it."_

Jedikiah rubbed his temples as he awoke from another memory. For some reason, ever since meeting Stephen for the first time, his darkest memories have come back to haunt him. The box had been opened in his mind.

Jedikiah sighed as he downed a glass of scotch. Drinking at this early in the morning. He scoffed – he really was losing it. It was his damned Nephew's fault. Why did everything always come down to family?

"Hey hon."

Jed smiled as Morgan wrapped her arms around his torso. "Call in sick, Jed."

Jedikiah laughed bitterly. "I wish I could, but the Founder would suspect something. He suspects me as it is. I hate these constant lies Morgan, I wish…"

"I know. I know." Morgan said soothingly, stroking his forehead gently, "But we are survivors Jed. We will get through this war, then we can have a family of our own."

Jedikiah smiled grimly. "You make it sound so easy."

Morgan flashed a bright smile at him. "It will be. I should probably go to, head back to the lair before the Tomorrow People suspect I'm gone."

Jedikiah kissed her gently on the forehead. "You do that. Keep an eye on John for me, will you?"

Morgan nodded, "You have my word."

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a jumper, Morgan kissed Jedikiah on the cheek and vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving the Ultra agent alone. Jedikiah was about to walk out of the hotel room he and Morgan had rented for the night, before a buzzing penetrated his ears. He paused, and reached into his coat pocket and drew out his mobile. A smile then brushed his lips as he read and re-read the text in case he wasn't just imagining it. No, this was actually happening. The message read:

_Project Transfer is a go._

Suddenly today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

John hissed with pain as Cara removed the bandages, and replaced the bloody ones with fresh antiseptics. Damn bullets hurt. Cara sighed.

"John you shouldn't have done it, we don't save humans."

John scowled and shoved Cara's hands away from his wounds. "I'll finished it myself." He said bitterly.

Cara growled. The girl could be so stubborn. "Why? Why would you risk your life for her?"

John physically blanched. How could Cara be so selfish? It was as though he had returned home to a completely different person. Maybe that's what leadership did to you – it created a robot, someone only focused on survival. But survival was not truly living. John had never experienced living until…

Until he had met Astrid Finch.

"Because she's Stephen's best friend."

_No it was way more than that. _John thought. _He cared for her. When he had thought he was about to die – her voice, her beautiful angelic voice gave him strength. It was at that moment when he realised that he and Cara were never meant to be. Although there was so much history between them, there were also so many lies, manipulations, and secrets. He couldn't do it._

"No. John." Cara said sharply, "We don't help humans."

"Well maybe it's about time we did!" John shouted, so suddenly that Cara looked slightly alarmed… and even fearful. Maybe she knew about…

"You love her." Cara said quietly. So quietly that John almost missed it.

"It's… no…um…it's…" he stuttered. _Great_. He chastised himself. _Now it's completely obvious._

His heart twisted, he felt a stabbing pain that was almost as painful as the bullet when he saw Cara's eyes tear up. Tears began to fall like drops of molten silver.

"John. After everything we've been through. After all those secrets and lies, we managed to stay together… b…but n…now you ab…bandon me for a _human!" _she shrieked the last word, causing John to flinch.

"Technically you were the one who _kicked me out!" _John's voice was equally as loud, but not quite as high.

"Oh…" Cara pointed a shaky finger at him. "Wrong answer. And I may do it again."

"Cara you can't just…"

"I can 'cos now I'm _leader _not you."

"A leader who makes unfair decisions based on her emotions and not the overall picture."

"Ugh!" Cara spat, "You are so _dead _John!"

Cara narrowed her eyes as she stood up in rage, kicking the side of the sofa in frustration. "I thought you were the one." She said through teary eyes, "I thought _you _were my…"

John scowled, "That didn't stop you from sleeping with Stephen, _The Chosen One." _

Cara froze. It was as though all of her fight had drained out of her. She swallowed and steadied herself against the nearby table.

"I thought we were passed that." She whispered.

"How could I forget that?" John sighed. "Cara, I wish things could go back to the way they were between us, but I feel as though they never will… there will always be something missing. I can't trust you. I can't trust you that the next time Stephen comes knocking on your door, you will let him in."

"Then I guess this is it." Cara said softly. She gently pressed her hands on John's shoulders and they kissed, for the last time. But this kiss had no spark, it was simply a farewell.

"But we are still friends, right?" John asked quickly.

"I don't know, John. In time, yes we'll have to be I guess." Cara shrugged. "Astrid can stay her for now, but it is only temporary."

"Thank you, Cara." John smiled one of his few genuine smiles, "I appreciate that."

"Whatever." Cara said crisply, she was about to leave when the ex-couple heard a knock on the door. It was Stephen, appearing a little more worn out than usual.

"Stephen, what happened?" John asked, "Is everything alright?"

Stephen's eyes were wide with terror. "I teleported Astrid to her house to collect some supplies whilst her parents were out. An hour later I went to bring her back her but…" A tear slid down his cheek, "Ultra got her."

John's heart lurched in his throat, raw panic seared through his bones like electricity. "She's not…"

"No. She's not dead."

John let out a sigh of relief.

Stephen shook his head. "But she's going to wish she was. She's at Ultra, she's been subjugated to a new power transfer program…"

"No." John said quietly, "They'll kill her." He tried to stand up, but pain shot from his abdomen. He staggered and collapsed onto the sofa, panting quietly.

"Jedikiah thinks he knows how to transfer a paranormal's powers to a human. They've had Astrid's cousin detained at the Citadel for some time, the two have the same blood type and are almost identical, more like sisters than cousins. I didn't even know she existed, Astrid thought she was dead."

"Save her Stephen. Please. Save them both." John said desperately, Stephen raised his eyebrows but then said nothing. He only just noticed the fact that Cara had not uttered a single word, nor had she helped John when he had fallen off the sofa in panic. _No way_. Stephen thought. _They've broken up!_

"We'll help, as there is a paranormal who needs it." Cara said coldly.

Stephen and John sent her piercing glares. "What about Astrid?" They said, at the same time. Stephen eyed John, who was fiercely trying to hide the blush that was crawling up his cheeks.

"_And _Astrid." Cara said through clenched teeth.

Russel suddenly bounded into the room, saving them from an awkward silence. "What up bitches, we gonna kick some bad guy ass or what?" Russel reached Stephen, going in for a high-five. Stephen ignored the hand. "Dude!" Russel said, "What's with the rejection."

"Astrid's in trouble, she's detained at Ultra, along with her paranormal cousin." Stephen murmured.

Russel's mouth formed a giant 'o' as the information sank in. He then growled and punched the wall in frustration, hissing in pain in the process. "What are we waiting for then Cara, let's bring our lady home!"

"Yeah." Cara said grimly, "Russel, pick a small ops team, we leave in an hour, John you stay here."

John opened his mouth as though to protest, but then thought differently as a pain coursed through his abdomen. "I'll man Tim."

"_Here to be of service_." The computer answered.

"You do that Johnny-boy." Russel winked at his friend, "Alright, let's get these sons-of-bitches!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Review and you get more! :) xx**


	2. Hope

**Hey guys! So I've decided to carry on with this story, I've had a bit of a brain wave! Reviews please! Warning, this chapter is fairly dark.**

* * *

Astrid heard the faint sound of talking. She could hear the rustle of papers, the ticking of machines. It was as though everything was on mute. She couldn't see. Everything was fuzzy, as though she had a really bad concussion. She could make out a few outlines, all of the people were wearing these strange white coats. Maybe she was at the hospital? She tried to sit up. But she couldn't. Something was pinning her down.

Then reality hit home. It hit her so hard that she screamed in shock. The people began running towards her. Her vision was clear now. _Stephen_. She thought desperately. He could read minds right? He could hear her pleas? _Stephen, help me! They have me! I can't move!_

"Wait!" A man called. The doctor in front of her was about to sedate her, but the white coat lowered the needle that was inches away from her wrist.

"Who the hell are you? Let me go home! I've done nothing wrong!" Astrid pleaded, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jedikiah sighed. This was the hardest part. But if he wanted to save Roger… this was the only way. Although he could here Roger's voice in his head. _She's a damn girl, let me die instead of her_.

Jedikiah crossed his arms and studied the weeping girl before him, strapped to a structure which looked like a dentist's chair, hooked up to various machines and drugs. Stephen was going to murder him – if he knew. But he would never know.

"I'm sorry, Astrid…"

"Yeah, right." She croaked. Pure hatred rolled off her tongue, causing Jedikiah to shiver.

"I'm afraid this section of Ultra is hidden from Stephen, he'll never find you."

Astrid felt fear twist her stomach.

"W…why?" she cried, "I have no p…powers… I w…won't t…tell anyone… I p…promise…"

Jedikiah leaned forward, Astrid tried to cringe backwards, but her binds prevented her from doing so.

"No _you _don't." Jedikiah smirked, "But your _cousin _does."

Astrid's eyes widened in shock. Her lip began to tremble and a small smile formed. "Jen. She's alive."

Inside Jedikiah's insides felt like jelly… he felt like shooting the Founder right there. The man was hovering a few metres back, watching the exchange with interest. Jed knew he had to keep this villainous façade up. For his brother's sake, and his nephew's sake. Jed swallowed hastily before shaking his head. He saw Astrid's hopeful features collapse, her strong walls of courage were crumbling down.

"No…" she whispered. "You bastard!"

"She _is _alive." Jedikiah said crisply.

Astrid blinked for a few seconds, as though noticing her surroundings for the first time. Jedikiah moved out of Astrid's way, and there, hooked to a similar machine, was her long lost cousin. Astrid's eyes widened with shock, but also joy. So Jenny hadn't run away. She hadn't abandoned the family. She had been kidnapped!

"Jenny!" Astrid shrieked. Pulling at her restraints desperately. "Jenny snap out of it!"

Her cousin was in some sort of drugged state. Her eyes were glazed over like marbles. Although she was looking at Astrid she couldn't really see her.

"T…Tri?" Jenny whispered. A faint smile glossing her features.

Astrid felt tears of joy trickle down her cheeks. Tri was what Jenny had always called her. The two had been so close. Like sisters. Astrid never got over her cousin's disappearance. Jenny was only thirteen when she had 'run away'. Astrid hadn't even told Stephen the details. But now everything made so much more sense. Jenny had been a gifted child, a talented sportswoman with a promising career ahead of her. Astrid had never believed her aunt – that she had been a depressed, suicidal child. Jenny would never just through her future away like that. And she was right. She had been right all along.

"Yes." Astrid said quietly, unable to stop the tears, as humiliating as they were in front of her captors, she couldn't care less. "Yes, it's me, Tri. You're Jenny, my big cousin."

"TRI!" Jenny shrieked, "Tri no! Why do they have you! No! Go 'way… g…go …wa…y"

Jenny fell silent as a white coat gave her another sedative. Astrid cried out in anger. Cursing the man in front of her. Jedikiah felt his heart constrict in pain at the sight.

"We don't have time for this." The Founder shoved Jedikiah away from the girl with his mind. Jed groaned as he hit the wall. He slumped down to the floor, desperately trying to remain conscious.

"Activate the program." The Founder ordered.

Astrid's pulse quickened in panic. That did not sound good. She glanced over at the telepath in front of her cousin. Astrid's eyes widened in fear and anger as Jenny began to writhe on her chair like a desperate animal in the clutches of a beast. Astrid screamed at them to stop. Crying out for the Tomorrow People to save her. Stephen wasn't answering her pleas. Nor Russsel. Or Cara.

She suddenly felt a stabbing pain cascade down her body. Jenny had stopped moving. She looked as still as a grave. Astrid cried out in pain as every cell, every nerve, every sinew was on fire. There was only one person left. One person she could think of who could save her. The very person who had saved her.

"_JOHN_!"

She then welcomed the darkness that followed.

The Founder glared at the man who had just got to his feet. Jedikiah looked weary, leaning on the wall for support. The Founder smirked, soon he'll be rid of this man for good.

"What's wrong with you Doctor Price?" The Founder placed his hand, almost gently on Jedikiah's shoulder. Jedikiah flinched as he felt the paranormal's mind batter his own. Jedikiah dug his nails into his palm. Pain. Pain was the answer to combating mental onslaught. Roger had taught him that. After a moment or two the Founder shrugged and removed his hand. Jedikiah would have sighed with relief, if the man was not constantly watching his expressionless façade.

"You've done well." The Founder said slowly, "Are they alive?"

Jedikiah gazed at the two cousins. Forcing himself to hide his trembling he checked the screens above Jenny and Astrid. Jenny… she was dead. Dead damn it! Roger… Stop focus. Jedikiah willed his thoughts to remain calm. He could not think of Roger.

The Founder approached Astrid.

Dead.

Astrid Finch was dead too.

Jedikiah clenched his fists in frustration. No! These two girls had died for nothing.

"I'm going to get some air." He declared. "Excuse me, sir." Jedikiah was about to exit the lab when his nephew's face appeared from behind the glass panel. Jed clenched his fists in anger as Stephen's eyes fell on his friend's dead body. The boy began to pound on the door. Tears ran down his cheeks in anguish.

"Astrid!" His voice was muffled, but audible. "ASTRID!"

The Founder sighed dramatically as guards tried to sedate Stephen. Stephen mowed them down with ease. The Founder used his telekinesis to unlock the door.

Stephen sprinted into the room. His face was red and blotchy with tears but it didn't stop him from forcing Jedikiah to his knees, telekinetically. The boy grabbed punched his uncle in the jaw, then in the chest and stomach, beating the man until he could barely breathe. The Founder watched the spectacle, amused.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Stephen shouted, kicking his uncle in the ribs, "MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY WERE OFF LIMITS!"

Jedikiah didn't fight back. He deserved every bruise.

"Enough!" The Founder grabbed Stephen telekinetically and shoved him against the wall with his mind. Stephen felt his chest constrict with panic as he tried to break free of the Founder's bonds. The Founder smirked.

"I broke out before you were born, boy." The Founder sneered, "You cannot fight me. Now you're uncle, he stepped out of line a bit, he needed someone to teach him a lesson." The Founder smirked, "Thanks for doing it for me."

Stephen said nothing in response, he was too busy battling invisible restraints.

"Now you're friend she is…"

Beep. A small, very faint, but very audible beep stopped the Founder's speech. The man whirled around, letting go of Stephen as he did so. Stephen wanted to beat the man to death right there and then, but obviously he couldn't kill him, and he couldn't blow his cover. Stephen fought the urge to punch the man responsible for his family's destruction and ran over to his friend. Astrid's heart monitor began to beep rapidly. The Founder signalled for the white coats that had been cowering in the corner of the room.

"Pulse. We have a pulse." One called, "Blood pressure rising."

"Sir…" One of them said, his voice almost sounded as though he were in awe, "The machine worked. She is now one of them. She is a paranormal."

Stephen's eyes widened in shock, fear, but also joy as Astrid's eyes fluttered open. The girl groaned in pain as the tubes in her mouth prevented her breathing. The doctors frantically removed them. Astrid slumped back against the seat, unconscious.

Stephen glanced at Jedikiah. The beaten Ultra agent stared back at his nephew. And instead of joy in Jedikiah's eyes, as Stephen expected, he only saw sorrow and regret, but also, surprisingly, hope. Whether that hope was good or bad, only time would tell.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Astrid being paranormal, well, forced paranormal. Wonder what the side effects will be? And how will John and the others react? More to the point how will they save her? Stay tuned to find out! And review! **


	3. Trapped

**Hey guys! Thanks for the recent reviews! I'm currently studying for exams so I haven't been able to update as frequently as I would have liked. But getting your reviews makes my life all that better! More would be awesome, you review, I update. Sound good! :P x**

* * *

Trapped

John hated feeling useless. And he was useless. Anyone could watch Tim. He was sitting lounging on the couch like a plump potato when he should be out there saving Astrid. John smiled at that thought. Astrid. He sighed, why was his love life so damn complicated? Cara was never going to forgive him. He just… he just no longer had that spark with Cara. You know? The spark was supposed to last for ever. It would always be there, through bad or worse, that's why all poets described love as a passionate fiery heat. Ugh. John scoffed, damn Russel and his poetry. Oh yeah, he checked Russel's internet history. And it wasn't _just _poetry that the dude had to be embarrassed about. He seriously needed to get laid.

"John."

John glanced toward the door to the "office". It was Morgan. She looked concerned.

"Hey Morgan." John said, "How's the baby?"

Morgan sighed. "Oh you know. It's not like my child will be hunted by its father as soon as it's born, but hey!" She laughed sarcastically, "No biggie."

John sighed. He saw Morgan's lip tremble slightly, as though she was trying not to cry. He gestured for her to sit next to him. "Come here."

Her small frame shook slightly as she sat down awkwardly next to the retired Ultra agent. John cringed as he shifted slightly to make room for her, a sharp pain had pierced his abdomen.

"Oh, Christ, John are you okay?" Morgan said, her voice seemed genuine. John nodded hastily in return.

"I'm fine." He said biting his lip.

"It's Astrid, isn't it?" Morgan smiled sadly, and although she had originally been the one in need of comfort, she gently placed her hand on John's back, rubbing it gently in an attempt to sooth him. John took a calming breath and nodded his thanks. Morgan removed her hand, sighing.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Morgan said gently, "I mean, I always thought you and Cara, don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't think you too were right. You guys no longer had your…"

"Spark. I know." John whispered. "But Astrid…" John began to tremble in anger and fear, "Astrid is probably so afraid." His voice began to crack, a sob escaped his lips. Morgan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "So afraid."

"She's strong." Morgan said, "Very strong."

John frowned slightly as he felt a sharp pain, not from his abdomen, but from his mind. And although he was scared for Astrid… it was as though he was experiencing someone else's fear… not his. It was as though.

"_JOHN!" _

John screamed in pain as torrents of fear, pain and anger drenched his soul and mind. The emotions weren't his though. It was as though someone was hacking his system, it was as though someone was calling out for him to save him… John's eyes widened in realisation. Astrid. It was Astrid… somehow she was communicating with hi… John couldn't think. The pain was too intense.

Morgan screamed too as John collapsed onto the floor, panting laboured breaths.

"Help!" Morgan shouted. "Someone help! He's having some sort of reaction…"

All John saw was a couple of people rush towards him. Head of the pack was a terrified Charlotte. "John…" she called. He then knew no more.

* * *

Stephen could barely control his rage. Anger was thumping through his system, as though it were controlling his heartbeat. He stared at his uncle. He felt like beating the bastard up again. Although, he almost laughed, Jedikiah looked like he had just been whipped through a blender. The guy had cuts and bruises all over his slimy face. Stephen shook his head at the man, who was currently nursing his injuries whilst sitting in his office chair.

"How could you?" Stephen growled through clenched teeth. "Do you even _care? _Do you care about anything? Are you even _human_?"

Jedikiah looked as though he had been punched again by that comment. The man narrowed his eyes as he lowered the ice pack that had moments ago been resting on his cheek. "Don't talk to me about being _human, _Stephen. You don't know what it's like to be weak, to have people like you and your father walk all over you just because they are stronger than you are."

Stephen scoffed in anger. "So that's what this is all about then, huh?" A hysterical burst of laughter escaped his lips, "You want to have powers, and you use Astrid as a ginuea-pig for your own selfish desire to have powers? Why? Do you know how much pain you have caused her, me?!"

"YES!" Jedikiah shouted. Stephen's anger melted into a cold fear as his uncle stood up sharply, producing a gun from his desk draw. He glanced outside the glass doors of the office. He could feel the other agents' eyes on his uncle. He could almost predict the Founder himself was watching. "Now calm down, and listen." Jedikiah said smoothly.

Stephen laughed in disbelief. "Calm down when there's a bloody gun pointed at my face. I don't think you heard, our boss wants me alive."

"Well, now that we got Project Transfer online, mmm, I'd say your uses are wearing thin for the Founder." _Keep him in the dark, Jed._ Jedikiah thought hastily, although, he had to say, he was quite enjoying watching the kid who bruised him panic like a rabbit caught in headlights. Jedikiah smirked as Stephen's eyes widened, fear caused a dark silence to descend upon the boy.

"W…what do you want?" Stephen asked cautiously, he almost cursed himself as he stuttered over his first words in fear.

"Let's see." Jedikiah said slowly, lowering the gun slightly, "What do I want? What do I want?"

Stephen clenched his fists in agitation. Damn he wish he could kill right now.

Jedikiah sat down slowly, revelling in his nephew's distress, although deep inside, he was silently praying for Roger to forgive him. "I want you…" he said finally, "To stop treating me like a piece of shit, Stephen. I'm not someone you can simply boss around like a knight on a chess board, I'm _above _you. The Founder made an example of me." Jedikiah sighed, "Ok, he let you attack me, but things are back now to the way they were, now that the procedure worked, he's forgiven me."

Stephen gulped. Oh crap, so his uncle wasn't seven feet under after all. Stephen let out a shaky breathe, "What…" He shook slightly as he asked the question.

"Yes." Jedikiah said nonchalantly, "Look Stephen, as much as I enjoy our 'quality time' together, I'm a very busy man."

Stephen scowled at his uncle, who simply laughed at the boy. "What's going to happen to Astrid?" Stephen said through gritted teeth.

Jedikiah's mouth thinned as he placed the gun in his desk draw. "Ah." He said, "Well the thing is, your friend is special, son…"

"Don't." Stephen growled, "Call me _son_."

Jedikiah grimaced, "Stephen. Stephen. Stephen." He said as he stood up and walked around his desk to stand right in front of his nephew. Jedikiah placed a firm hand on Stephen's shoulder. Stephen immediately tensed. "I can do whatever I want." Jedikiah said with a smirk, "And right now, your friend is more valuable to me at this moment than you will _ever _be."

Stephen's eyes narrowed in concentration. He could try and read his uncle's mind. This was his chance, he could find out what dirty secre… ah! Stephen cringed as pain shot through his mind. He suddenly felt faint… like he was on a ship…

"Woah, I got you kid."

Stephen felt reality return to him a second later, his uncle had caught him before he had fully collapsed. Stephen then felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as his uncle was towering above him, a smirk plastered on his slimy face.

"I don't need your help." Stephen muttered as he practically shoved Jedikiah aside to get out of his arms.

"I beg to differ." Jedikiah smirked. "You having problems reading my mind?"

Stephen scowled.

"As I was staying, Astrid will be taken to a facility where we will hold her until the end of her days, and _you_ will know nothing about it!" Jedikiah said, "Now, Stephen, before you rush out of the office like a fuming bull, I need you to give John a message for me."

"John?" Stephen said, acting confused, "Who's John, that rogue break out? I thought he was…?"

Jedikiah narrowed his eyes into slits, Stephen cringed inside, crap. _He _knew. "Don't play dumb with me Stephen, I know you are a double agent for the Tomorrow People."

Stephen's eyes widened with panic as he edged slowly towards the office door. Not that that would help if his uncle withdrew his gun again.

"Don't go." Jedikiah warned, "And don't worry, the Founder does not know."

Stephen frowned, "Why would you…?"

Jedikiah put a finger to his lips. "Just send this message to John. Tell him I want to meet him and Morgan, Central Park at five o'clock tomorrow."

Stephen's frown deepened, no way was he gonna let _that _happen. "But Central park is huge, how is he going to…?"

"Oh he'll know the place."

_That _caught Stephen's attention. Those two _must _have a lot of history…

"Oh and Stephen." Jedikiah said, right before Stephen was about to open his office door, "Morgan must be there with him. Don't worry I'll come alone, but if she's not there, then John's a dead man. Have a nice day."

Stephen sneered in reply and walked out of the office. Jedikiah simply chuckled to himself as he grabbed the ice pack. Ah. He relaxed as the ice soothed his aching wounds. He will sort this mess. But first, he needed to find out if Morgan was telling the truth. Was she really pregnant? Was it his? Everyone he knew had betrayed him so how could _she _be any different, she _had _betrayed him. John, the Founder, Roger, Stephen…everyone had betrayed him…

Jedikiah clenched his spare fist as he looked out over the city through the glass window. Things were about to change. He was going to make this right. He wasn't the villain. Stephen probably thought he was the Devil reincarnated. He wasn't. But he knew the Founder was…and he needed a former ally in order to fix that. He needed John to _kill _the Founder. For all of their sakes. For Stephen's. Astrid's. John's. Morgan's… and their unborn child's. The Founder has to die.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Do Astrid and John have a connection? Will Stephen cooperate with Jedikiah (I personally wouldn't but meh)? And how did Cara, Russel and the others get on with their mission - did they even attempt it? You'll find out shortly! Oh and if any of you are supernatural fans my comment about the devil may seem a little ironic as Mark Pelligrino played an excellent Lucifer. I say, great actors know great shows. Anyways, please please please review and the next update will definitely be speedier than this one! Thanks guys! **


	4. Reconciliation

**OMG, did you guys watch the last episode! I take everything I originally thought about Hillary back! Poor Stephen, although luckily in this fanfic Hillary is still alive, well, I haven't introduced her yet but I will do soon! So recap, Astrid's being held at Ultra, and Jedikiah wants to meet up with John and Morgan… Btw, this might be the last update for a while, I'm sorry for the wait but I have important exams coming up in the next couple months so there will probably not be an update any time soon. But if you review, I might change my mind.**

* * *

Reconciliation

John glared at Morgan as Stephen told them the unexpected turn of events. Jedikiah just thought he could walk all over them couldn't he?

"John." Stephen said gently, "It's not her fault."

John growled, his injuries prevented him from much physical activity, but if he could, he would have punched Stephen's head in.

"Not _her _fault. Astrid's in danger, and we're forced to waste time over _some _meeting?" John spat, rage numbing the pain of his wounds.

"John, I don't want this anymore than…" Morgan began.

"Don't." John growled. "Say. Another word, I know you were trying to help before, Morgan but…"

Morgan stood up slowly, and laid a gentle hand on John's shoulder. "Then let me help now. Tell me what to do."

Cara was leaning on the door, observing the interaction between her ex and Morgan. She narrowed her eyes as John began to take a couple of deep calming breathes.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "Sometimes I get these spikes of emotion, they aren't even my own, but I don't know it's like I have a…"

"Connection." Cara suggested, stepping towards John. She folded her arms and a scowl lined her forehead. John shuddered at Cara's glare, it felt as though a spike had pierced his heart.

"Yeah." John said, "Look, Cara, despite recent events the _only _important thing now is saving Astrid and destroying the machine, what did you say it was Stephen…"

"Project Transfer." Stephen said grimly, "And another thing Cara, why didn't you help me earlier? You and Russel left, but never made it to Ultra, why?" He spat the last word with such malice that Cara felt her insides clench with guilt.

"I…" She began, "I didn't think… we were there, outside the headquarters, but there were too many gards, Eve and Rufus were injured and I thought the safety of our people was more important than…"

"Astrid." John said through gritted teeth. "Cara you could have called for reinforcements, why didn't you?" John curled his fists in anger as his remark stunned Cara into silence.

"I wasn't thinking." Cara pursed her lips, although a nervous sweat trickled down the back of her neck as she received simultaneous glares from both Stephen and John, even Morgan looked a bit shocked.

"Oh." John laughed, except the laugh wasn't his warm, bright laugh that Cara once knew, it was a cold laugh full of disbelief and it made Cara's insides churn with fear. "You were thinking, _Cara. _Thinking about if they destroyed Astrid, then I would come back to you with open arms. Newsflash, Cara, I care about you, but I care about Astrid _more_."

"John-" Stephen cut in, a little taken aback by John's harsh remark and sudden attachment to his best friend.

"No, Stephen." John growled, "Cara needs to learn that not everything is about survival." John's voice softened slightly as he noticed that Cara's eyes began to shimmer with tears.

"John you were the one who taught us that survival is the most important thing for our species!" Cara yelled, startling both Morgan and Stephen.

"I've changed, Cara." John approached Cara slowly, and to everyone's surprise, he laid a gentle hand on her cheek, which Cara did not slap away, but embrace as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "I love you Cara, I always will." John whispered, "But now it's time to live, not just survive. We need to end this war once and for all, but I don't think I can live with you. I'm sorry."

Cara nodded, and as though reality had smacked her in the face, her cheeks burned a bright red as she realised she had been crying in front of everyone, and _Morgan _of all people. Cara angrily whipped her tears from her eyes. Why did John make her act this way? Was she still in love with him? Cara breathed in deeply as the answer echoed in her mind. _Yes. _Yes she was, but John had moved on. She had to accept that and stay strong to lead her people to the refuge. She looked at John in the eye as she felt his conscious merge with her own. _We will save our species. _Her telepathic conscious spoke. _Including Astrid_. Her conscious wavered with jealousy and anger as she spoke the words within the mind, but she spoke those words nonetheless. A small smile graced John's lips in reply.

"Thank you." John sighed with relief.

"Okay, what just happened?" Morgan asked quietly. Stephen ran a hand down his face in frustration. Great timing Morgan.

Cara took a calming breath before she spoke. She had found her voice once more. She spoke in a calm and confident manner, becoming the leader she was elected to be. "We find Astrid." Cara said, Stephen sighed with relief, John simply smiled knowingly, Morgan just scrunched up her forehead in confusion.

"What about Jed?" Morgan asked, and then bit her lip as the three raised their eyebrows, "I mean Jedikiah!"

"You and John will go to him." Cara said after a moment's thought.

"But what about John's wounds, he isn't strong enough to teleport." Stephen said anxiously.

"I will manage in a few days." John said firmly.

"Jedikiah doesn't _have_ a few days." Stephen reminded them, "The meeting is _tomorrow_."

"Well, I'll be a couple miles away in case anything goes wrong." Cara then smirked as an idea crept into her brain. "Morgan, I hope you are a good actress because I have a plan."

Stephen and John shared a nervous glance. Morgan nervously chewed on her lip.

"I hope you know what you're doing." John muttered.

"Trust me." Cara smirked. "Jedikiah will not know what's hit him."

* * *

**Not much action, but a lot of suspense. As I said before I don't have a lot of time to update soon, but, plenty of reviews may change my mind! P.s. hope you guys had a great Easter and ate lots of chocolate! Adios. **


End file.
